Il faut sauver Noël
by Maywen
Summary: Un nuage orangé, une odeur d'abricotini... Le centre commercial de Metropolis acceuille deux visiteurs de plus pour sauver Noël! Qui sera la prochaine victime? Chlex
1. Chapter 1

Une nouvelle fic de Noël! Encore plus déjantée! Ce sera en deux parties.

* * *

Titre: Il faut sauver Noël! Part I

Auteur: Chlo/Maywen

Rating: tout public!

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient à part les caractères des deux personnages principaux qui ont été écrits par moi et Winnie (qui a accepté que je les réitulise ^^)

Note de l'auteur: Mouhahahahaha (ceci n'est pas fait pour vous rassurer ^^ ) Oh et la suite arrivera avant Noël et ce sera le même moment mais vu différemment ^^

Excellente lecture!

* * *

- « Amour ! Ramène tes fesses ! Amour ! Non mais réellement tu ne vas pas me faire un coup pareil à la veille des fêtes ?! »

Il s'égosillait, hurlant à tout va dans le combiné. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. La tonalité du téléphone lui indiqua que le dit amour avait préféré raccrocher.

- Non mais je rêve ! L'une des saisons les plus propices au travail bien fait pour des bonnes… Non ! Pour des excellentes raisons et ce crétin volant disparaît à Honolulu avec une lutine ! Toujours pour ma poire !

D'humeur massacrante, ce qui n'était pas son habitude, Eros composa le numéro de Bambi. En entendant le cerf enguirlander ses enfants, il essaya de paraître au moins aimable.

- « Yep, mon bon ami, désolé de te déranger mais t'aurais pas croisé Cucu, par hasard ?

- « Nope, j'te rappelle vaguement qu'il préfère m'éviter depuis que mon plus jeune faon s'est retrouvé amoureux d'un lapin… Tu sais, ce tout petit détail. » Bambi souffla en signe de ras le bol. « Vas-y, raconte moi. Tu l'as perdu ou il s'est perdu en chemin ? Il devait pas arrêter l'abricotini d'ailleurs ?

- « Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ! Hilla… » Se reprenant avant de se faire un ami mortel, il reprit. « Je veux dire, horrible histoire. Ca s'est arrangé depuis ?

- « Ouais… Tu me veux quoi, Rosy Ros ? » Demanda suspicieusement Bambi.

- « M'appelle pas comme ça. J'voulais avoir du renfort parce que les humains, à Noël, c'est la calamité. Soit ils s'aiment, soit ils se déchirent, se battent et j'en passe. Et bien sûr, tout ça, sous le sapin. Pitoyable. Vraiment pitoyable. Alors, Cucu pourrait au moins se bouger le nuage histoire de m'aider à arranger tout ça vu qu'amour est encore tombé amoureux !

- « Bon courage. Mais si jamais ça peut aider, ma douce bichette a vu des trucs bizarres au centre commercial de Métropolis. Elle y bosse de temps en temps, elle fait une des rennes du Père Noël. Et donc, comme je te disais, il y a des trucs louches. Genre un vendeur embrassant un mannequin.

- Mince ! C'est Cucu ! Il a encore découvert un nouveau cocktail. J'volète jusque là ! A plus et bonjour à la marmaille !

Agrippant sa plus belle étoffe de nuages tressés – les journées étaient fraiches en ce moment, Eros attrapa ses flèches et son ordinateur rose bonbon. La version paillette se perdait malheureusement très facilement en période de fête. Trop joli que pour ne pas attiser la convoitise. Bon, il avait dit Metropolis. C'était où, ce bled paumé ? Ah ! Amérique ! Il se privait de rien l'angelot ! Carrément au fin fond du monde ou presque.

Cinq nuages bondés plus tard – depuis quand le tourisme de Noel touchait aussi les léprechauns ?! – et un atterrissage hasardeux, il découvrit enfin Metropolis ou du moins, ses commerces.

Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cette vision. Oh non. Rien du tout.

Cupidon, son arc à la main et son verre dans l'autre, épiait le centre commercial avec un air mauvais. Très mauvais. Il marmonnait des choses étranges. Eros entendit seulement quelques 'Noël de paix ! La bonne blague ! Tout juste bon à vouloir des cadeaux !' et pire encore un 'Bande d'incapables atrophiés des sentiments' !

Il le vit prendre une flèche pour la planter de manière violente dans une pauvre cerise qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Il mâchonna avec hargne et lorsqu'il repéra une cible de choix, Cucu plissa les yeux de concentration, vida son verre d'un trait et visa.

- Les jaloux sont des fous ! Humains, aimez-vous. » Il ajusta son tir vers un duo de femmes qui se battaient pour le même jeu vidéo. « Aimez-vous !

Dans le mille ! Ce type s'était amélioré depuis la dernière fois – ou alors il avait moins bu.

Les femmes s'arrêtèrent de se battre et se sourirent d'un air entendu. Eros ne pensais pas que Cucu aurait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre ses flèches en mode amitié inconditionnelle. Enfin… Il vérifia discrètement et soupira de soulagement.

- Cucu.

- Rosy ! Tu m'as fait peur, crétin ailé !

- Non mais je ne te permets pas ! Tu fais quoi ici ?

- J'ai vérifié les ondes de bonne volonté de Noël, tu sais, le truc que le barbu en rouge nous avait offert pour qu'on l'aide à répandre l'amour en fin d'année. Dans le monde entier, des gens se disputaient. Partout. Pour des dindes pas cuites, pour des cadeaux mal emballés et tout. Mais ici, c'était uniquement des disputes vraiment, vraiment horribles. Les ondes partaient dans tous les sens. Genre pire que lorsqu'il y avait les soldes éclairs à Paris. J'pouvais pas laisser ça passer ! C'est Noël !

- Cucu… » Fit alors Eros avec de drôles de tremolos dans la voix.

- Ne le dis pas !

- Oh si ! Je vais te le dire. Cupidon, t'es un adorable romantique.

- Nan ! J'fais juste naitre l'amour, je ne suis pas un adorable romantique ! Je leur enfonce des flèches dans le corps pour qu'ils s'aiment ! J'suis méchant !

- T'as aidé Bam'.

- Ouais, mais c'était juste pour qu'il soit moins chiant.

- Et tu as aidé Barack.

- On allait quand même pas laisser passer tous ses concurrents et plonger le monde dans le K-O le plus total quand même ?

- Tu as casé Amour avec sa copine ! Même si ça voulait dire qu'on allait être surbooké cette nuit.

- Une sombre connerie de ma part, on est vraiment débordé et va prendre ses congés à Noël ! On est foutu !

- Ouais. Pas faux. Mais je maintiens, t'es un incorrigible gentil romantique ! » Sourit Eros d'un air moqueur.

Un 'pfffffff' agacé lui parvint et Eros eu son premier vrai sourire.

- Bon, un amour inconditionnel de plus et tu rentres avec moi. On doit aider le reste du monde, ce centre commercial n'est pas le seul…

- Yep. Tu préfères qui ? La brune qui fait de l'œil au type déguisé en père Noel ? Ou alors, cette femme là-bas ?

- Il nous fait quelque chose de plus grand, de plus… épique !

Avisant un duo semblant se disputer, Eros sortit son détecteur de sentiments.

- Ces deux là, regarde un coup Cucu. » Eros était subjugué par les courbes qui se dressaient sur son moniteur. « Le facteur d'amitié est faible, léger crush qu'ils jugent impossible et… franche tendance au judo verbal. Légère différence d'âge, juste assez à mon goût.

Eros sentait que la blonde réfrénait ses envies. Ca se voyait au détecteur. Un instant, la jauge était au plus bas et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait sur 'amour irrépressible'. Et lui… Oh, il hésitait, ce grand dadais !

Cupidon sortit de son sac son détecteur de probabilité d'amour naissant et possibles activités nocturnes – plus simplement appelé le PAN PAN.

- Si on les pousse à se mettre ensemble, ils seront pires que des lapins.

- Ca me semble être acceptable pour un couple, ma foi. » Fit Eros d'un air sarcastique.

Il observa Cupidon, qui, pour une fois, ne réagissait pas au quart de tour avec ses allusions. Que pouvait-il lire sur son… Un cri venant de l'angelot le cloua sur place.

- Et ils pourraient avoir entre trois et quatre enfants si on les met ensemble ?! C'est rarissime avec de tels paramètres ! » S'extasia Cupidon en brandissant l'appareil. « J'encode les paramètres dans les flèches ! On ne peut pas les laisser vivre séparé ! Pas une seconde à perdre ! Youhouuuuuuu !

- Des âmes sœurs qui s'ignorent ? » Essayait d'analyser Eros, le regard fixé sur les paramètres. « Un différend dans le passé peut-être qui les a séparé ? Dommage que nous n'avons pas encore les vies antérieures encodées dans ce gadget, ça aurait pu être utile sur le coup ! » Se plaignit-il. « On devrait demander ça au barbu pour cette année. Même si ça n'arrive qu'au début de l'année, je serais content.

Deux flèches, deux arcs et ni une ni deux, ils visèrent chacun une cible. Eros avait la charge de la blondinette sautillante et Cupidon tentait sa chance sur le chauve.

- Et ben ça !

- Ca arrive souvent ?

- Non. Une fois par siècle maximum. Mais c'est toujours aussi drôle à voir, non ?

- J'avoue qu'un baiser aussi torride et aussi spontané, ça ne se voit pas tous les jours. C'est torride ! Allez Rosy Rosy, on continue, le travail n'attend pas !

- Yep ! Alors, si j'ai bien compris, cette année, ton mantra c'est 'Les jaloux sont des fous ! Humains, aimez-vous.' ?

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi ! » Dit Cupidon avant de s'évaporer dans un nuage orangé.

- Je ne suis pas bouffi ! Juste enveloppé ! Et puis, c'est la faute de ton foie gras ! Cucu ! Attends-moi !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Il faut sauver Noël! Part II

Auteur: Chlo/Maywen

Rating: tout public!

Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire

Note de l'auteur: La dernière partie, court mais intense ^^ (et la dernière fic de noël ça sera pour demain :) )

Excellente lecture!

* * *

- Luthor ! Rendez-moi cette mallette !

- Non ! Je compte l'offrir à mon meilleur employé de cette année ! Votre père si ça vous intéresse ! Alors lâchez-le !

- C'est MON cadeau pour MON père ! Bas les pattes, petit chauve arrogant !

- Espèce de blondinette hystérique ! Mais vous n'êtes pas bien, vous, à la veille des fêtes ! Ce truc est juste un cadeau que JE compte offrir alors il est hors de question que vous en profitiez !

D'un même mouvement, ils tirèrent la mallette. Heureusement pour eux, l'article était solide et résista.

- C'est à moi !

- C'est à moi !

Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un léger tiraillement les prit au cœur. C'était à la fois désagréable et tellement… Si… A ce point là.

Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle était contre lui, ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Lex tandis qu'il la soutenait les mains sur ses fesses. Ils s'embrassaient, encore et encore, sans se soucier des cris outrés des passants.

- Sullivan…

- Chloé, je m'appelle Chloé, et considéré la place de vos mains actuellement, je pense que mon prénom peut être utilisé.

- Si tu me tutoies, c'est ok.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa.

- Je rêve de passer Noël dans ton lit, Lex.

- Oh…

- C'est un oui ?

- Absolument.

Un baiser, encore un, un long qui les fit gémir.

- Chloé ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sautes souvent sur les mecs qui te hurlent dessus pour une mallette ?

- Oh ! Seulement… Quand j'entends chanter Noël !


End file.
